


Be Good

by golden_kimono



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Obedience, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of my <a href="http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/">Season of Kink</a> bingo, square <i>obedience</i>. Originally posted on <a href="http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/763644/5/season-of-kink-b-a-p-edition-banghim-daejae-himjae-himup-bangdae-himdae-bangjae">AFF</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo, square _obedience_. Originally posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/763644/5/season-of-kink-b-a-p-edition-banghim-daejae-himjae-himup-bangdae-himdae-bangjae).

Daehyun took a deep breath before knocking on Himchan’s door. Things had definitely gotten easier ever since they had all gotten their own hotel rooms: no need to come up with excuses, no risk of roommates entering the room, and there was no time pressure. Now the only difficulty was all the backstage filming, because Daehyun didn’t really want to be caught on camera while sneaking into Himchan’s room. But the shooting for the day seemed to be over, or wasn’t taking place in the hallways, in any case.

 

He grinned widely when Himchan opened the door. “Hey. Can I come in?”

 

Himchan gave him a look, like he was wondering why he’d even ask such a question, but he stepped aside nonetheless and allowed Daehyun to enter, closing and locking the door behind him. He had already changed into more comfortable clothes and smelled of coconut, his face scrubbed clean of make-up.

 

“You look nice,” Daehyun said earnestly. No matter how beautiful Himchan looked dressed up and made up, he always preferred him like this: natural. In his opinion Himchan didn’t need all the extras, but whenever he tried to tell him this, Himchan would roll his eyes and shove him aside.

 

“You don’t have to flatter me, we’re having sex anyway,” the visual replied, unimpressed, not that Daehyun had expected any different. He glanced in the mirror and grimaced as he patted his cheeks, yet for once he didn’t complain about his imaginary weight gain. Instead, he faced Daehyun and smiled sweetly.

 

“But since you’re so eager to please, why don’t we play a little game?”

 

Daehyun frowned and tilted his head to the side. “What kind of game?” he asked suspiciously, his frown deepening when Himchan smirked. His eyes observed how Himchan ran a hand over the front of his pants.

 

“Do you want to touch me, Daehyunnie?” he asked innocently, appearing satisfied when the younger nodded eagerly. He slowly pulled the pants down to hang low on his hips, smirking when Daehyun’s tongue ran over his lips hungrily. “Then make me hard.”

 

This was something Daehyun could get on board with. Immediately he fell to his knees and reached out to Himchan, who, to his surprise, shook his head and took a step backwards. Hadn’t this been exactly what he had wanted him to do? Confused, he stared up at the other, taking in the twinkle in Himchan’s black eyes, eyes he himself seemed to hate so much, although Daehyun loved their intensity.

 

“You can touch me once I’m hard,” Himchan told him. When Daehyun’s confusion visibly grew, he chuckled and leaned against the dresser nonchalantly. “Touch yourself, Hyunnie,” Himchan murmured. “Make me want you.”

 

Daehyun chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if Himchan was being serious. He had mentioned wanting to watch him before, but Daehyun hadn’t expected him to ask for it now. Actually, it was kind of embarrassing, yet the heat of arousal in the pit of his stomach showed him he wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he thought he was.

 

Once he had positioned himself on the bed, the sheets already messy from when Himchan had no doubt occupied it earlier, he spread his legs, his face burning, and placed his hand on his crotch. Squeezing his soft cock, he gasped softly. He rather enjoyed the way Himchan’s gaze was focused on him and, with a cheeky grin, he slid his hand under the waistband of his own pants, sighing when it came into contact with his bare skin.

 

Himchan narrowed his eyes when Daehyun successfully shielded his view. The younger gave him a sultry look and shifted his hand lower to stroke his length, the knowledge that he was being watched making him harden in his fist soon enough.

 

“Show me,” Himchan grunted, staring down at where Daehyun was moving his hand up and down slowly, soft moans leaving his lips.

 

The corner of Daehyun’s mouth turned up in a lazy smirk as he continued rubbing himself. “And what if I don’t?” he asked, his tone teasing as his fingers caressed the head of his cock. A quick glance at the older’s groin proved he wasn’t the only one affected, despite the other’s complaints.

 

“Do you really want to find out?” Himchan questioned, his voice dangerous and deeper than usual, sending a chill down Daehyun’s spine.

 

Oh yes, he definitely wanted to know what would happen, but if he was a tease, then so was Himchan, and Himchan was much, much worse. Daehyun wouldn’t usually mind, but with chances for intimacy being so scarce, he should probably tread carefully for now, because the other wouldn’t hesitate to leave him hanging.

 

Daehyun took his hand out and lifted himself from the bed to slip his pants down his hips and thighs, grinning when Himchan raised his eyebrows. It wasn’t like he went around like this often, but the visual had once mentioned to him how sexy he found it when someone didn’t wear underwear. And who was Daehyun to deny him such a thing?

 

He leaned back on his arm and curled his fingers around his erection again, this time with Himchan being able to see everything he was doing. On the next stroke up, Daehyun pressed his thumb into the tip, precum leaking out steadily, before running his fingers down the large vein on the underside of his length. His breathing had increased significantly, and he could tell Himchan wasn’t faring much better, despite not even having been touched yet.

 

Daehyun jerked himself off faster, falling back on the bed when his strength started to give out, twisting his hand whenever he reached the head, quickly getting himself closer to the edge.

 

“Enough.”

 

A loud whine escaped his mouth when Himchan spoke that one word. He contemplated continuing regardless but made the mistake of glancing over at the visual, who fixed him with a warning glare. Groaning, he removed his hand from his cock and pouted at Himchan pathetically.

 

The older licked his lips and stalked over to the bed. “Very good, Daehyunnie,” he praised softly. “Would you like your reward now?”

 

Daehyun sat back up and nodded, his eyes firmly on the tented bulge in Himchan’s pants. “Can I taste you?” he asked breathlessly, his fingers itching to touch him.

 

Himchan scoffed. “I don’t think you should be making any requests,” he scolded sternly. He continued after Daehyun whispered an apology. “But you’ve behaved well, so I suppose I can give you what you want.” He carefully pulled the pants down, Daehyun following his every move.

 

“What about your shirt?” the vocalist asked hurriedly when Himchan was about to take off his underwear.

 

“More demands?” Himchan sighed deeply, making Daehyun smile sheepishly. “Fine, but this better be the last one. And I expect you to take yours off too.”

 

This wasn’t exactly a punishment and it didn’t take long for both of them to be fully naked. As usual, Himchan hesitated a fraction of a second before pulling his shirt over his head, but soon his pale, flat belly was exposed to Daehyun’s eyes. His body wasn’t muscular, but Daehyun wished the other would believe him one day when he told him he didn’t mind that. Honestly, he loved the softness of Himchan’s body compared to his own.

 

He tried to show his appreciation by wrapping his arms around the other’s waist and kissing his stomach, nipping at the flesh. Himchan allowed him to indulge in the feeling a little longer before applying gentle pressure to his head, pushing it downwards slowly. Daehyun let him, turning his face to lick at Himchan’s hipbones. Soon he felt Himchan’s erection brush against his cheek and he quickly turned his head the other way, his mouth open so the other could slide his length inside.

 

Daehyun moaned at the feeling of Himchan’s cock heavy resting on his tongue and flicked the wet muscle against it, enjoying the taste of the wetness that flowed into his mouth. He looked up at Himchan with wide eyes, aware that he looked more innocent than he should in this situation, and knowing that it always turned the visual on beyond belief. Unsurprisingly, he felt Himchan’s member twitch against his tongue, a low whimper resounding through the room before the other quickly pulled away. The younger whined and tried to follow, not ready to give up just yet, but Himchan tutted and shook his head.

 

“As much as I love that mouth of yours, I’d really prefer to fuck you,” Himchan explained as he smirked down at Daehyun. “Lie down on the bed. You need to prepare yourself.”

 

Daehyun blinked. “Wait, what?” He watched how Himchan walked over to his suitcase, tilting his head to watch his behind.

 

Himchan scoffed and rummaged through his clothes. “I didn’t think I was that unclear. If you manage to prepare yourself for me well and do as I say, I guarantee you won’t regret it.” He turned back around with lube and a condom and tossed them in Daehyun’s direction. “However, if you come before I let you or if you don’t listen to me in any other way… Well.” His smirk made Daehyun swallow hard.

 

“I’ll be good,” the younger promised quickly. “Just tell me what to do.”

 

Himchan’s smirk grew. “You’re such an obedient boy, aren’t you?” His eyes flickered over Daehyun’s form. “Well, except that you’re still sitting up. Didn’t I tell you to change positions?”

 

Daehyun dropped himself on his back and scooted further up the bed, his hands on his stomach as he gazed up at Himchan coyly. “What do you want me to do next?” he whispered.

 

Licking his lips, Himchan sat down at the edge of the bed and picked up the lube. He uncapped the bottle. “Give me your hand,” he muttered, smiling when Daehyun immediately stretched out his right hand. He poured some of the liquid over Daehyun’s fingers before ordering the other to spread his legs.

 

The vocalist turned bright red, but placed his feet flat on the bed and did as he was told, the blood rushing towards his face and down to his erection when Himchan stared between his legs. He nearly jumped when the older took his lubricated hand and brought it towards his entrance.

 

“Go on,” Himchan said, eyes on Daehyun’s hole, the pupils dilating when the younger pushed his first finger inside.

 

Daehyun panted as he pumped in and out slowly, curling the digit and arching his back. He quickly grew frustrated when he couldn’t reach his prostate and tried to add a second finger, but Himchan nudging his knee distracted him.

 

“Not until I say so,” Himchan warned, unbothered when Daehyun made an annoyed noise.

 

Luckily Himchan didn’t make him wait too long, though Daehyun was already squirming by the time he was could add more fingers. He stretched his walls and thrust as fast as he was allowed, moaning loudly and twisting on the sheets, Himchan still watching him intently.

 

“You can stop,” Himchan said after a while, grinning at the indignant expression on Daehyun’s face. “Don’t worry, you’ve been good,” he cooed. “Keep your legs open for me, baby.”

 

Daehyun breathed heavily, his gaze unfocused, and he felt more than saw Himchan climb on top of him after fumbling about as he put on the condom. He sighed pleasurably when he felt Himchan’s lips on his, which he parted immediately so their tongues could meet in a deep, wet kiss. A high-pitched mewl emerged when Himchan thrust into him unexpectedly.

 

“I love when you show off your vocal skills, but you’ll have to be a little more quiet or we’ll have to stop,” the visual mumbled.

 

Daehyun nodded as well as he could and swore he’d try, although he knew it would be difficult: he was naturally loud and since Himchan himself often had a hard time keeping his voice down, he was always worse with him than he had been with anyone else or alone. He bit down on his lip harshly to keep in the noises when Himchan started moving, his hips rolling expertly.

 

The younger felt how Himchan’s cock throbbed inside of him, his walls shifting to accommodate it more easily. He clung to the sheets to stop himself from moving up on the bed, the other pushing inside with quick, hard thrusts that drove him to the brink within minutes.

 

He dragged Himchan down by his long hair and kissed him passionately, whimpering when he came, his body quaking and cum splashing on his chest. The older moaned out Daehyun’s name when he followed, his hands squeezing the other’s waist tightly.

 

Daehyun was still coming down from his high when Himchan spoke again.

 

“I never said you could come.”

 

His heart pounded, eyes shooting open to see Himchan’s dark grin.


End file.
